En tus Brazos
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Shizune reflexionaba sobre Naruto y su reacción al saber sobre la muerte de Jiraiya. El rubio estaba muy afectado y deseaba hacer algo por el. Unas horas más tarde encuentra la oportunidad al toparse casualmente con él, en una solitaria calle de Konoha.


**EN TUS BRAZOS**

**_Autor: Jiraiya-Sama_**

_**Nota:** Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. No me demanden._

* * *

"Jiraiya-Sama, había muerto"

Esa triste noticia aún resonaba en la cabeza de Shizune, mientras estaba de pie frente al ventanal que dominaba Konoha, en la oficina de la Hokage. Todos los que habían estado ahí para saber la triste noticia se habían retirado hace mucho rato. La Hokage fue la última en retirarse, se mostraba entera, pero ella que había sido su discípula por casi toda una vida la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que la mujer estaba desgarrada por la muerte del Sannin. Ellos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, y en apariencia ella no le tenía mucho aprecio, pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan así como aparentaban. Tsunade-Sama guardaba mucho cariño por su antiguo compañero de equipo, no sabía hasta que punto, pero si sabía que lo quería un poco más que como un simple amigo.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por su maestra. Debía estar sufriendo mucho, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no haría ningún bien en ir donde ella a intentar consolarla. Por ahora, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Shizune suspiró cansadamente y miró las luces que iluminaban la aldea. Hacía ya largo rato que se había hecho de noche. ¿Que horas serían? Con todo el alboroto por la muerte de Jiraiya-Sama, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero dedujo que debía ser bastante tarde al ver lo oscuro que estaba el cielo. Miró el reloj colgado de una pared y confirmó sus sospechas. Eran casi las 10 de la noche. Se volteo para retirarse y su vista se posó en el lugar que había ocupado Naruto unas horas atrás.

-- Naruto -– dijo la mujer, inconscientemente en un susurro, sin poder evitar que su corazón se contrajera al pensar en el joven discípulo de Jiraiya-Sama.

Recordó como Naruto había ingresado a esa oficina, ignorante de la triste noticia que le esperaba. Recordó su cara de sorpresa y luego de sospecha al verlos a todos ahí reunidos, y la fuerza y convicción con la que poco después había reprendido nada menos que a Fukusaku-Sama, uno de los grandes ermitaños de la montaña Myoubuko, por haberse referido a su maestro como "Jiraiya-Chan". Luego de eso, fue el propio Fukusaku-Sama, quién le había dado la terrible noticia al chico.

"Jiraiya-Chan, ha muerto en batalla"

Aún podía recordar la cara de Naruto, luego de escuchar esas palabras de boca de la vieja rana. En un primer momento su rostro reflejo sorpresa, ya que esas palabras lo pescaron totalmente fuera de guardia, pero cuando comprendió lo trascendente de su significado, el dolor afloró en sus ojos. Preguntó con voz temblorosa, creyendo haber oído mal, pero cuando le fue confirmado, el dolor en sus ojos afloró con mas fuerza aún, pero fue solo un chispazo, en cosa de segundos su máscara estaba ahí, esa máscara con que Naruto se protegía del mundo, esa máscara con que escondía sus sentimientos. Se mostró enojado con Tsunade-Sama por enviar a Jiraiya-Sama solo en una misión tan peligrosa, luego de lo cual se retiró sin decir una palabra más, sin escuchar a nadie.

Finalmente habían acordado dejar solo a Naruto por el momento. Había que darle espacio para que pudiera asimilar la noticia, para que pudiera asimilar su pérdida, pero... ¿sería realmente correcto dejarlo solo?

Shizune se giro hacia el ventanal detrás de ella y contempló una vez más la aldea de Konoha, iluminada por las luces, sin poder apartar sus pensamientos de ese joven ninja de alborotada cabellera amarilla.

Había conocido a Naruto varios años atrás, mientras ella y su maestra huían, como ya era la costumbre, por culpa de las constantes deudas que la mujer mayor contraía en las casas de apuestas. Fue entonces cuando el joven ninja apareció frente a ella, en compañía de Jiraiya-Sama, uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin de Konoha, que era además, su maestro.

Naruto le sorprendió desde el primer momento. Su fuerza, convicción y decisión a toda prueba era algo que nunca antes había visto, menos aún en alguien tan joven. Uzumaki Naruto era alguien especial, no tenía duda de eso, y lo confirmó poco después cuando regresó definitivamente a Konoha junto con su maestra, y comenzó a investigar un poco más sobre ese extrovertido ninja. Se sorprendió de lo que descubrió.

El rubio había crecido solo, al ser huérfano de nacimiento, además, al ser el contenedor del Kyuubi, fue marginado por todos en Konoha, al considerarlo la encarnación del zorro de nueve colas, que casi destruye la aldea. Los adultos le dieron la espalda, incluso intentaron asesinarlo en mas de una ocasión. En cuanto a los niños, no se le acercaban, y se burlaban de él cada vez que podían. Naruto creció en la más absoluta soledad y desprecio, pero pese a todo, tuvo la fuerza para seguir adelante. Fue así como con el tiempo se gano el respeto y la amistad de sus pares, y el reconocimiento de los adultos.

Es por eso que Naruto cuida con tanto recelo a sus nuevos amigos, ya que había sufrido lo indecible para lograr que lo reconocieran. Por eso le dolió tanto la partida de Sasuke Uchiha, su primer y mejor amigo. La perdida de Sasuke era algo que lo atormentaba por dentro, y estaba segura que haría hasta lo imposible por traerlo de regreso, como sacrificar su propia felicidad.

No estuvo ahí, pero supo por boca de su maestra sobre la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, de traer a Sasuke de vuelta cuando fue a buscarlo con un grupo de gennins. Las palabras y las lágrimas de Sakura le hicieron comprender los sentimientos de la chica por su amigo, y mordiendo su propio dolor y tristeza al saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella, le prometió traer de regreso a sus brazos a su descarriado compañero de equipo.

Así era Uzumaki Naruto, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, sin importar el dolor o sufrimiento que deba afrontar. ¿Estaba bien permitir eso? ¿Estaba bien permitir que Naruto fuera siempre quien debía soportar lo malo?

Las cosas parecieron cambiar con la aparición de Jiraiya-Sama. Si bien Naruto había encontrado la amistad y el cariño de Iruka-San y Kakashi-San, fue Jiraiya-Sama, el que marcó la diferencia en su vida. No solo se había transformado en su maestro, con el tiempo se había transformado en el padre que nunca tuvo. Podía verlo cuando estaban juntos. La forma en que compartían, lo feliz que era Naruto en compañía del Sannin, pese a que reclamara y lo llamara siempre "Ero-sennin". Era algo palpable que había algo especial entre ellos. El cariño que le había tomado Naruto al viejo ninja era enorme, por eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de Naruto cuando supo sobre la muerte de su maestro, ojos que reflejaron un profundo dolor.

Shizune apoyó una mano en el ventanal, aún remecida por esa triste mirada. Naruto estaba sufriendo, y mucho, quería hacer algo por él, algo para confortarlo, para ayudarlo a sobrellevar su pena, su dolor, ¿pero qué?

La mujer se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando de esa forma, pero la verdad es que le había cogido mucho cariño a Naruto. Sin saberlo ese ninja de alborotado cabello rubio se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, ganándose su respeto, su aprecio, y su amistad. Quería a Uzumaki Naruto, y quería verlo feliz, por eso la lastimaba tanto el saber el dolor que lo estaba embargando.

-- Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... cualquier cosa... –- se dijo, cabizbaja.

Finalmente la mujer decidió que no sacaba nada con quedarse más rato sola en esa oficina, por lo que se encaminó a la salida. Presionó el interruptor para apagar la luz y cerró la puerta al salir.

* * *

Era una linda noche en la aldea Konoha, se podían apreciar las estrellas en el firmamento y una hermosa luna llena. Corría una agradable brisa que refrescaba el ambiente, y como las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, se había vuelto agradable para dar un paseo, pero Shizune no estaba de muy buen ánimo para pasear en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de la torre del Hokage eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, por lo que era natural que las calles estuvieran prácticamente desiertas. A esas horas todos estaban en sus casas con sus familias. Se entristeció un poco al recordar que ella no tenía familia, fuera de Tsunade-Sama. Hubiera querido ir a verla, pero sabía que era mejor dejarla sola por ahora.

La mujer se encaminó lentamente a su pequeño departamento, cabizbaja por los acontecimientos del día, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería tanto o más complicado. Siguió caminando lentamente sin prestar atención a su entorno, hasta que se percató que estaba frente al edificio donde vivía. Estaba a punto de ingresar cuando lo vio.

Naruto caminaba por en medio de la calle en dirección contraria, directo hacia ella. Caminaba casi arrastrando los pies, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza gacha. Sintió pena al verlo así. En cosa de nada el joven ninja estaba junto a ella y luego pasó de largo, sin siquiera notar su presciencia.

-- Naruto –- dijo la mujer, llamando al rubio.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre, y levantó la cabeza buscando a la persona que preguntaba por él. La reconoció de inmediato.

-- Shizune-neechan –- dijo el joven ninja, con sorpresa por verla ahí, pero con voz totalmente desganada. La observó por unos segundos pero tuvo que bajar el rostro otra vez, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada de la joven.

Shizune sintió que se le partía el alma al verlo así, tan deprimido, tan triste. Se acercó a él y sin mediar ninguna palabra, lo rodeo con los brazos estrechándolo con fuerza contra ella. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción de la mujer, pero pronto se dejó llevar por ese gestó de afecto que tanto necesitaba, y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Se quedaron así por largos segundos, hasta que Shizune se separó un poco él y miró sus húmedos ojos, que reflejaban todo su dolor.

-- Vamos a mi departamento. Ahí estaremos más tranquilos -– dijo la mujer, sin esperar una respuesta del rubio, y lo guió de una mano hasta el interior del edificio frente al que estaban parados. Naruto se dejó llevar sin protestar.

* * *

El rubio dejó la taza de té a medio consumir sobre la mesita de centro, y permaneció cabizbajo sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos en la sala el pequeño de departamento de Shizune. La mujer estaba sentada junto a él, también tomando un té, pero totalmente concentrada en el joven ninja junto a ella.

-- ¿No te gustó el té, Naruto? -– pregunto la mujer.

-- No. Está rico, gracias, Shizune-neechan... es solo que... no tengo ganas nada... perdón –- respondió él, sin levantar la cabeza.

La mujer observó a su cabizbajo acompañante, apretando la taza de té entre sus manos. Se le contraía el corazón de solo verlo así. Sentía que debía hacer algo para consolarlo, pero no sabía qué. Finalmente dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro, y con algo de indecisión, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí, que no estaba solo en ese difícil momento.

Ese gestó tuvo un inmediato efecto en el joven ninja, que se estremeció y bajó un poco mas la cabeza, apretando la quijada mientras apuñaba con fuerza las manos sobre sus piernas.

-- ¿Naruto? –- preguntó Shizune, observando con preocupación esta reacción del rubio.

La mujer se estremeció al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por la cara del rubio, cayendo sobre sus apuñadas manos. El intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Shizune estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba bien, que no se esforzara, que no tenía que decir nada si no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero Naruto finalmente encontró su voz y habló entrecortadamente por el llanto que intentaba contener.

-- Acabo... de encontrarme con Iruka-Sensei. Me dijo que Ero-Sennin estaba orgulloso de mí, que... siempre hablaba de mí... de lo orgulloso que lo hacía sentir, y que era como un nieto para él... dijo que él está observándose ahora desde donde esté... y que si... que si...

Un jadeó escapó de los labios del joven, que luchaba con todas su fuerzas por contener el llanto. Shizune se acercó más a él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, con el corazón dolido al ver el sufrimiento del joven ninja, sin percatarse de que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus propios ojos. En ese momento, Naruto encontró fuerzas en alguna parte y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

-- Iruka-Sensei, dijo que si yo seguía deprimido, Ero-Sennin ya no podría seguir alardeando de mi... que no debía dejar de ser la persona qué el había reconocido como el mejor... que debía alegrarme y ser yo mismo... –- dijo ya al borde del llanto.

-- Naruto -– dijo Shizune, ya con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-- Entiendo las palabras de Iruka-Sensei... las entiendo, pero... no puedo evitar estar triste... duele tanto... duele tanto, Shizune-neechan... no puedo creer que él ya no volverá... yo...

El rubio trató de decir algo más, pero el llanto fue más fuerte y ya no lo pudo contener. Shizune sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al ver al siempre alegre e hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto en un estado tan lamentable. Quería decirle algo, darle una palabra de aliento, decirle que no estaba solo en su dolor, que ella estaba ahí para él, pero no fue capaz de hablar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue atraer a Naruto hacia ella y estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo, que él respondió de inmediato.

El discípulo de Jiraiya dejó salir todo su dolor en forma de llanto sin ser capaz de contenerse más, refugiándose en los brazos de Shizune, que lloraban tan desconsoladamente como él, sintiendo su dolor como suyo.

Lloraron por largo rato fuertemente abrazados, él, echando fuera todo el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su querido maestro, que con el tiempo se había transformado en el padre que nunca tuvo. Ella, acompañándolo todo ese tiempo, llorando con él, reconfortándolo en sus brazos, haciendo suyo el dolor por la perdida del viejo ninja, que había sido tan importante en la vida del rubio. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados en ese sillón, pero de pronto se encontraron ya más calmados y con los ojos secos luego de tanto llorar.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro apoyado entre los pechos de la mujer. En un primer momento se sonrojó y tuvo el impulso de apartarse de ella, pero la mujer lo tenía fuertemente sujeto con un brazo por sobre la espalda y con la otra mano sujetando su cabeza. El repentino deseo de alejarse de la mujer pasó al olvido. Es cierto que estaba en una posición un tanto comprometida, pero la verdad es que estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de la mujer y no quería separarse de ella por el momento.

Shizune sintió como el joven comenzó a moverse y como hizo un intento por liberarse, pero ella lo tenía cogido en un fuerte abrazo, y la verdad no tenía ganas de dejarlo ir. La cabeza de él estaba apoyada entre sus pechos, lo que en un inicio la hizo sonrojar, pero luego no encontró nada de malo en ello. Ella deseaba reconfortar a Naruto, ayudarlo a sobrellevar su dolor, y tenerlo ahora entre sus brazos no le pareció fuera de lugar. Pudo sentir como él volvió a calmarse y como estrechaba un poco más el abrazo en que tenía sujeta por la cintura. Sonrió. Se sentía increíblemente bien estar así. Decidió quedarse así por otro rato.

Pasó otro largo rato en que ambos disfrutaron del mutuo y reconfortante abrazo en el que estaban, hasta que Naruto abrió los ojos otra vez, y levantó un poco la cabeza. Shizune sitió el movimiento del joven y buscó su mirada, pero estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado, por lo que solo pudo ver su rebelde cabellera amarilla, aún así se decidió a romper el silencio.

-- Naruto... ¿te sientes mejor? –- preguntó, interesada por conocer su condición.

El joven ninja intentó contestar pero no encontró su voz, así que respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.

-- Me alegra saber que estás mejor –- contestó la mujer ante su afirmación. Guardó silenció otra vez y volvió a hablar un tiempo después -– Estas muy callado – comentó.

-- Perdón.

-- No tienes que disculparte por eso, Naruto –- repuso ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Si... perdón –- dijo nuevamente el joven ninja.

Shizune no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa ante la respuesta del joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-- Shizune-neechan.

-- ¿Si?

-- Eres... tan cálida... y hueles muy bien –- dijo Naruto, un tanto cohibido por lo que decía.

La mujer no pudo evitar dar una risita ante la afirmación del rubio, y ambos se liberaron de su mutuo abrazo para apartarse un poco y observarse a los ojos. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro y sus miradas se encontraron. Quedaron inmediatamente atrapados en los ojos del otro, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista, contemplándose, sintiendo como sus alientos se mezclaban por lo cerca que estaban. Un deseo inusual cruzó por la mente de Shizune, algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, algo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar algo semejante en un momento como ese, pero al contemplar esos ojos azules, su deseo ya no pareció tan descabellado. No supo como pasó, pero de pronto se encontró acortando la distancia con Naruto ¿o era él quien se acercaba a ella?

Sus bocas se encontraron a medio camino, pero no pasó de ser un leve roce de labios. Ambos se apartaron un poco, se contemplaron a los ojos otra vez por unos segundos, y como si fuera algo acordado, se acercaron nuevamente, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, un beso que fue algo más que un simple roce. Ahora sus labios se habían juntado buscando más. De un momento a otro estaban devolviendo mutuamente el beso, buscando un camino a la boca del otro. La lengua de Shizune fue la que logró primero su cometido, entrando en la boca del joven, topándose con su lengua, trabando un fiero combate.

Naruto, que en un primer momento se había sorprendido por donde habían ido a parar las cosas, ahora estaba disfrutando de la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un beso podría ser algo tan placentero. Cómo él no tenía experiencia en esta área no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se dejó llevar, buscando dar tanto como recibía, y a juzgar por un suave gemido de Shizune, pareciera que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Finalmente la vital necesidad de respirar hizo que rompieran el beso con un sonido húmedo, dando un suspiro al recuperar el aliento.

Sus rostros volvieron a quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Se observaron por largo rato, como buscando una explicación a sus acciones, pero de pronto de vieron atrapados en un nuevo beso tan intenso como el anterior. Al separarse, esta vez tomaron un poco más de distancia, para tratar de considerar de mejor forma lo que hacían.

-- Shizune-neechan... yo... -– intentó decir Naruto, pero no pudo terminar.

-- Naruto –- fue todo lo que fue capaza de decir la mujer, sin lograr apartar la vista del rubio.

Ella aún no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, pero no podía negar que había disfrutado esos besos, así como antes había disfrutado tener a Naruto entre sus brazos. Fue entonces, al ver sus ojos otra vez, cuando supo lo que debía hacer. Se sonrojó visiblemente, pero sentía que por muy descabellado que pareciera, era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella deseaba reconfortar a Naruto, ayudarlo a sobrellevar su perdida, hacer que aunque fuera por una noche, olvidara su dolor.

Con su resolución tomada, Shizune le dio un suave beso en los labios al joven ninja frente a ella, lo tomó de una mano, se puso de pie y tiró de él, llevando a su cuarto.

Naruto se dejó llevar, aún asimilando lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se encontró dentro del cuarto de Shizune, junto a su cama. En ese momento comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se sonrojó furiosamente, ella notó esto y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-- ¿Por... por qué haces esto, Shizune-neechan? –- preguntó Naruto, observando a la mujer.

-- Porque quiero... porque eres tú –- respondió ella casi en un susurro, observándolo fijamente a los ojos -- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

-- Bien... la verdad... no –- respondió él, mas sonrojado aún. Shizune sonrió por su respuesta y su sonrojo, se veía muy tierno así.

La mujer guió al joven hasta que ambos se subieron a la cama. Naruto quedó expectante aún sin saber como comportarse, hasta que fue atrapado por un nuevo beso de la mujer, que se recargó sobre él haciendo que se recostara de espaldas en la cama. Siendo esta su primera experiencia de este tipo, Naruto no tenía nociones de lo que debía hacer a continuación, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hace unos momentos atrás, dejarse llevar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Naruto, parecía como si hubiera sido envuelto en una burbuja en la cual no tenía contacto con el mundo exterior. Lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento eran los besos y las caricias que compartía con Shizune, mientras se iban desprendiendo mutuamente de sus ropas, hasta terminar completamente desnudos y abrazados en medio de la cama. Shizune le dio un tierno beso en los labios y levantó la cabeza para verlos a los ojos con una linda sonrisa.

-- Shizune-neechan.

-- Dime, Naruto.

-- Ti, tienes una piel muy suave –- comentó él, furiosamente rojo.

-- Gracias –- respondió ella, ampliando su sonrisa, pero cambio a un semblante más serio al ver como Naruto se veía repentinamente incómodo -- ¿Pasa algo?

-- Bueno... la verdad...

-- ¿Si? –- preguntó la mujer, viéndolo interesada.

-- Yo... no sé que más debo hacer ahora. Quiero decir, conozco la teoría, pero...

Shizune no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las palabras del rubio, que se veía tremendamente avergonzado, y eso la enterneció.

-- Deja eso por mi cuenta –- respondió la mujer, atrapando a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que le daba un profundo beso en los labios, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

* * *

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, al sentir como la luz del día que se colaba por las cortinas lo dejaba momentáneamente cegado. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, ahora cubriéndose de la luz con un brazo y se sorprendió al no reconocer el lugar. Ese no era su cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba? Hizo el amago de levantase y un peso sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Al bajar la vista se encontró con una desordenada cabellera oscura. Reconoció a la mujer enseguida. Era Shizune-neechan.

El joven ninja quedó momentáneamente en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió el día anterior. La llamada de la quinta a su oficina, el anuncio de la muerte de Ero-Sennin, su encuentro con Iruka-Sensei y luego el encuentro con Shizune-neechan, entonces abrió los ojos desorbitados. Recordó como ella lo escuchó y como lo estrechó en sus brazos reconfortándolo, llorando con él por su perdida. Recordó también lo que pasó a continuación, los besos, las caricias... el sexo. Se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar eso último, como ellos habían compartido ese acto tan intimo, tan... placentero... más de una vez.

Permaneció así por un momento sin mover un solo músculo, asimilando los trascendentes eventos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior. Luego de unos minutos seguía sin poder creerlo, pero el estar ahí recostado en la desordenada cama de Shizune, con la mujer durmiendo abrazada a él era una confirmación palpable de que no había sido un sueño. Eso le recordó, además, que la muerte de su maestro tampoco era un sueño.

No pudo evitar entristecerse otra vez, pero notó que las cosas parecían verse ligeramente distintas. El dolor por la muerte de su querido maestro aún estaba ahí, y sabía que no lo abandonaría en mucho tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mejor, mas... reconfortado. Entonces recordó algo que le dijo su maestro una vez, algo que no tuvo sentido para él en ese momento, pero ahora... miró a la dormida Shizune con la sorpresa en los ojos.

-- ¿Acaso...? -– se preguntó, sin poder terminar la pregunta.

La voz de Naruto causó que la mujer saliera de su sueño, y comenzó a desperezarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama. Levantó la cara sorprendida y observó a su acompañante. Se sonrojó en el acto.

-- Ho, hola... Shizune-neechan –- dijo Naruto tímidamente.

-- Hola... Naruto –- dijo la mujer un tanto asustada, recordando de pronto todo lo que había pasado.

La noche anterior las cosas habían estado tan claras para ella, estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora, al ver las cosas en retrospectiva, no estaba tan segura de que lo que hizo hubiera sido lo mejor. Miró a Naruto con algo de temor antes de hablar.

-- Naruto, yo... sobre lo de anoche... espero que no pienses mal de mí. Nunca fue mi intención el tomar ventaja de la situación... yo...

-- Está bien, Shizune-neechan. No estoy molesto.

-- ¿De verdad? –- preguntó la mujer, esperanzada.

-- De verdad –- respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Shizune sintió un repentino alivio al escuchar las palabras del rubio, y al ver sus ojos que reflejaban una gran tranquilidad, pero ella no estaba del todo tranquila aún. Se acomodó para poder trepar un poco por la cama y ponerse a la misma altura que Naruto para mirarlo a los ojos. Este también se acomodó, de modo que ambos quedaron recostados de lado en la cama, mirándose fijamente.

-- Anoche... en verdad me sentía muy mal –- dijo Naruto luego de unos segundos -– Necesitaba un hombro donde llorar... alguien que estuviera conmigo en ese momento... gracias.

-- No tienes que dar las gracias por eso, Naruto.

-- Siento que debo... anoche... estaba sufriendo mucho... la... muerte de Ero-Sennin, me tomó por sorpresa. Me afectó mucho -– dijo Naruto, mientras Shizune, acariciaba su rostro con una mano, comprensiva –- Entonces pasó... lo que pasó... el dolor no desapareció, pero no pude dejar de sentirme bien, sentirme seguro, reconfortado. Me hizo bien sentir eso en ese momento.

-- Eso esta bien –- dijo la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios -- Aunque sea solo por un momento, es bueno sentirse así alguna vez.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio, mientras ambos permanecían tendidos en la cama, observándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

-- Sabes... Ero-Sennin tenía razón –- comentó el rubio.

-- ¿Sobre qué?

-- Una vez me dijo: "No hay nada mejor que los brazos de una hermosa mujer, para reconfortarte en un momento de dolor". No le presté atención en ese momento, pero ahora sé cuanta verdad había en sus palabras –- dijo Naruto, con una rebelde lágrima escapando de uno de sus ojos.

Shizune fue inmediatamente tocada por las palabras del joven. Ella nunca buscó nada más que reconfortarlo, ayudarlo a sobrellevar su dolor, acompañarlo en un momento tan difícil. ¿Qué pensaría Jiraiya-Sama si supiera esto? De seguro se sentiría orgulloso de su discípulo, y le pediría los detalles. Ese era el Jiraiya-Sama que todos recordaban, el que todos tanto querían.

Los ojos de Shizune se humedecieron al igual que los de Naruto, se acercó al joven ninja, le dio beso en la frente y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, descansando la cabeza del rubio en el hueco de su cuello. El le devolvió el abrazo.

-- Shizune-neechan –- llamó el rubio.

-- Dime, Naruto.

-- Gracias.

Shizune sonrió en respuesta, y estrechó su abrazo sobre Naruto, feliz de poder brindarle algo de consuelo en un momento tan difícil. Por su parte, Naruto cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, entregándose a la sensación de sentirse entre los brazos de esa hermosa mujer y amiga, que lo había reconfortado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

"_No hay nada mejor que los brazos de una hermosa mujer, para reconfortarte_

_en un momento de dolor"_

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, pasó un largo tiempo pero finalmente estoy acá otra vez, con mi segundo fic de Naruto. La presente historia transcurre a continuación del fin del cap. 405, luego de que Naruto tuviera esa conversación con Iruka-Sensei, el día en que se enteran de la muerte de Jiraiya. Pero... ¿Cómo surgió la idea?

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un nuevo fic de Naruto y que de paso pudiera incluir a Shizune, ya que es un personaje que me resulta muy atractivo (algo parecido a lo que me pasa con Ritsuko en Evangelion) y buscando ideas para este fic, mientras releía el manga, llegué a la parte de la muerte de Jiraiya, y me pareció que no se le dio el suficiente espacio para mostrar el sufrimiento de Naruto por la pérdida de su maestro. Pensando eso se me ocurrió esta idea, donde aparecía Shizune para reconfortar a Naruto en ese momento de dolor, de una forma muy especial por cierto.

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste esta historia y que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla.

Nos leemos.


End file.
